total_calamity_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Calamitas
Calamitas is an immensely powerful witch and serves as Lord Yharim’s apprentice, as well as his means of annihilating vast civilizations. It is said that the only being more powerful than her is Yharim himself. Backstory Calamitas’s life was hellish. When she was young, having been born in a family of immensely powerful sorcerers, her entire family was witch-hunted and crucified by the angry mob that lived in a village not too far away from their house in the mountains. Furious, The young Calamitas used all the power she could muster to cast the mob to Hell. Since then, she had been training her powers, seeking to get revenge on the world for its cruelty. She this led to her being called to the Jungle through a telepathic message, and arrived to meet the newly proclaimed Tyrant Yharim. Noticing her power over the arcane, he offered to teach her to master her power, should she follow his every order. Knowing no better, she accepted. During the Tyrant’s rein, she was told to completely annihilate several civilizations, creating the Desert and the Brimstone Crags. However, as she was told to perform these despicable acts, and as she was eventually taught to harness her magic to its fullest extent, she began to question the Tyrant’s ways. After eventually trying to convince him that his motives were flawed, and that he had no reason whatsoever to destroy the millions of people that inhabited these regions, he told her not to question how his mind works. After noticing his attempt to clone her, Calamitas snapped. She summoned the Golem as a diversion and made a run for it with information on Yharim’s hated rivals, Braelor and Statis. Furious, the Tyrant put a curse on her, which, over time, caused her to descend to insanity to the point that she was quite literally no longer human. She was drawn back toward Yharim’s side, where she has stood ever since, only a fraction what she once was. Abilities *'Brimstone Mastery:' Calamitas can attack with Brimstone or red flames in almost any way imaginable. While fighting she attacks mostly in ways that give her opponents methods of dodging it, as this oddly amuses her. *'Knowledge:' Calamitas, after her centuries of service to her the Tyrant, has gained memory of almost everything in existence. However, this knowledge can fail her often. Personality Although she has descended to the point where she would do anything she is told, she still does have some personality left. When not in battle, she is snarky and likes to use her position to taunt her fellow staff, and treats Yharim as a father figure. When facing off against powerful warriors, she will often taunt them, and make them question their own accomplishments. Achievments *Destroying the Sea Palace *Destroying the Brimstone City Relationships *Yharim *Yharon *The Devourer of Gods *Draedon Trivia *Calamitas is the final boss of the mod. Her backstory is a slightly altered version of her official lore for the mod, as with other characters. *Calamitas’s lines are given a solid red hue, the hex code being “FF0000” Category:Characters With Font Colors Category:Characters Category:Boss Characters Category:Calamity Characters Category:Calamity Council Category:Yharim’s Elite Category:Terrarians Category:Female Category:Eyes Category:Insane Characters